In The Darkness
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: We all know the story of how Sai found Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair. We all know of his mission to kill Sasuke but what if Naruto found Sasuke first? What if Sasuke doesn't want Naruto to leave him in the darkness. Sasunaru. Yaoi.
1. Warmth

Summary: We all know of the story of how Sai found Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair. We all know of his mission to kill Sasuke but what if Naruto found Sasuke first? What if Sasuke doesn't want Naruto to leave him in the darkness. Sasunaru. Yaoi.

Ok, I know I have like… a thousand different stories that need updating but I think a new story will get the brain thinking again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**In the Darkness.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Warmth**

* * *

I couldn't help but shiver as I stare down the long dark corridors of Orochimaru's underground lair. I turn towards Sakura who looks as uneasy about the situation as I do. She catches my stare, her emerald green eyes bore into my blue ones checking for any uncertainties like any good team mate would before offering me a reassuring smile. Feeling a little more confident I take a quick look around. The corridor goes forwards at least 500 metres, that's the one Sakura is going to take. Yamato had already gone into the corridor behind us. I had chosen the ominous opening on the left of me, I just had to choose the darkest scariest route. I don't know why, I have a feeling that it isn't going to impress Sakura like I hoped it would. Maybe after I bring Sasuke home Sakura will finally go out with me and we can eat ramen. Together. Smiling quietly to myself I give a final glance at Sakura before turning towards my route.

Taking a deep breath, I start down the corridor at a jog. I hear the light tap of Sakura's stealthy feet sprinting away from me. I look into the darkness in front of me and then at the shrinking light behind me. It's not long before I am consumed in darkness.

The corridor had doors that stretched for as long as the eye could see, on both sides of the corridor. I push some blonde hair from my eyes before opening the first door. Then the next one and the next one, I keep going but my frustration threatens to break free as every single door I open is empty. Completely empty. I let out a growl of frustration just about ready to punch a rasengan through the wall until I notice something that causes me to freeze in shock and forget my frustration and anger.

On the door next to me is a small, scratched but an eligible Uchiha fan painted onto the hard green wood of the door. I take a glance at my surroundings before pushing on the door. I cringe as it makes a high pitched creaking noise as it opens, when the door is wide enough I slip inside. Stupidly, I close the door behind me, I did it out of auto-pilot. Before I can correct my mistake I realise I am not alone in the room. My eyes widen in shock because there in the bed with his back to me seemingly sleeping peacefully was, the one, the only Uchiha Sasuke.

I take a step forward but suddenly a crushing force pushes me back against the door cracking the back of my head against the hard wood. Letting out a moan of pain I slowly open my watery eyes to see a pale face with dark, calculating eyes. Sasuke. The grip Sasuke has around my throat is relentless, it soon becomes to hard to breathe properly.

"Sasuke please," I wheeze out. I sound so pathetic, even to my own ears.

The snake-like grip on my neck loosens enough for me to breathe but the hand does not move from my throat.

"Naruto?" Sasuke says with an almost non-existent disbelief.

As if unsure Sasuke's hand slides from my neck to my cheek. Caressing my whisker scars with his thumb as one long thin snake slides up my leg and replaces the hand Sasuke had used to keep my hands behind my back.

I start to feel uncomfortable as Sasuke gives me a once over. Taking in everything he sees. Sasuke lets no emotion show in his face as he grabs the zipper of my stylish (in my opinion) orange and black jacket.

"I see you still wear these hideous orange jumpsuits." He states before yanking down the zipper of my jacket causing me to yelp in shock. Sasuke puts his palm flat against the top of my chest before slowly sliding it down as if fascinated.

His hand slides lower and lower.

"Stop!" I cry in desperation but my attempts are useless as his hand does not falter. He reaches the hem of my pants and he hooks his fingers into them. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. Sasuke takes a step closer studying my face before pushing our bodies together. My heart stops, just for a second, before I start to struggle against the bindings that restrict my hands.

Sasuke just smirks against the weak attempt of my escape. Sadistic bastard. It's nice to know he hasn't changed. I begin to wonder if Sakura had been the one to come down this corridor and open this door, if the same thing would of happened to her.

Something inside of me doubted that.

Sasuke still has his hand on my cheek making it near impossible for me to turn my face away. I push my self back against the door as Sasuke's face leans closer and closer. I feel his breathe against my face then a pressure against my lips. Once I realise what it is and I let out a cry of alarm.

He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue through my open lips, at first my only instinct is to bite down on the tongue but then I notice something that shouldn't be there. A small rock-like object. Sasuke pulls away but leaves the object in my mouth. The hand on my cheek grabs my jaw and pushes it upwards forcing me to look up at the ceiling. Out of pure natural reaction I swallow. It isn't till I feel the thing slide down my throat that I realise what it was. A pill.

Sasuke had just drugged me.

I feel my limbs become paralysed and I can no longer stand, the only thing holding my body up is Sasuke's which is still pushed against mine. I can feel his stare as my breathing slows. Damn it. I hear him sigh as I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness.

He planned the damn whole thing.

I stare at the blonde boy I had once called friend as he laid on the floor of my… room. I don't know what I was thinking even now I don't understand why I didn't just kill him. Instead I did _this…_ but I couldn't help myself. It is so dark and so cold down here and I have been here, in the darkness, for a long time so when something so bright and so warm steps into the darkness beside me I could not help but grab at the opportunity for warmth.

I roughly pick up the boy, bridal style. Now that I have this bright warmth within my grasp I will not let it slip away but I can't go back to Konoha, I still have my goal. I look down stoically at the unconscious boy in my arms. My mind is resolved.

Naruto will have to come with me.

Now that has been sorted I will have to find a way out. No doubt Naruto bought along the pink-haired girl, Sakura and possibly Kakashi. I also have a feeling that the boy Orochimaru brought back, Sai, is somehow connected to all this.

Sighing once again at the _complications_ this will no doubt cause, I start on my journey to find Orochimaru and Kabuto and get the fuck out of here.

* * *

I never was good at POV but I decided to give it a try for this story.

Wish me luck on my latest story and if you have the time send me a review. I had uber fun writing this.


	2. Sakura

I think my mum is onto me. She keeps looking over my shoulder when ever I am on the computer. I had to delete some of my fan fiction. I even had to change the name of my folder that I keep all my stories in. I changed it into something she wouldn't suspect. So whenever she goes looking for a file that states 'Fan Fiction' or 'Man X Man Porn' she finds an innocent looking file named 'Religion'. Which I believe is pretty accurate but lets hope for our sakes she buys it and if she doesn't and she happens to open the folder and read its contents….I fear for us all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy the chapter, my minions.

* * *

**In The Darkness**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sakura**

* * *

An explosion sounds throughout the compound causing me to stumble from the force of wind and rubble that pushes passed me.

I had yet to find Sasuke so far my attempts were unsuccessful. All the doors in this place are empty. Flicking some stray pink hair from my face I sprint towards the explosion site. I keep running until I see a light in the distance. Its either an old exit or a newly formed one and judging by the amount of rubble I'm guessing this is where the explosion took place.

As I get closer to the opening I see Sai standing in the middle of a huge crater looking up at something I can't see. Without thinking I race out into the opening.

"Sai? What did you do? You weren't supposed to draw atten-" I started.

"Sakura?" A deep voice interrupted mine. Wait a minute, I recognise that voice. No way. I turn towards the voice. At first I have to squint my eyes against the harsh glare of the sun but then I see him. There standing in the light of the sun is Sasuke.

He's as gorgeous as I remember him. Maybe even better. I can see his perfectly chiselled chest through his open shirt. My eyes keep trailing down. Perfect. I know I had made an agreement with myself that I would have to settle for Naruto but… Once Sasuke comes back to Konoha with me we can finally be together.

"Sakura as you can see Sasuke has Naruto and it's our main priority to get him back. Can you contact Yamato? My radio's down."

I reach towards the radio transmitter strapped around my neck like Sai had order me to do. But then I realise what Sai had said. He said that Sasuke had Naruto. Frantically looking back up at Sasuke I notice that Sasuke does have Naruto. Sasuke is holding him in his arms with Naruto's head rested upon his shoulder. How had I not seen that?

For a moment I feel guilty that I had not noticed that my friend had been apprehended but that it was only for a moment. No matter how hard I tried in the last three years I could not bring my self to love Naruto as I love Sasuke.

I hear footsteps but I don't turn my face away from Sasuke's. A hand is clapped down on my shoulder startling me out of my trance. I turn towards its owner.

"Sakura why didn't you radio me? I didn't know that Sasuke had Naruto," Yamato sounded disappointed but I couldn't bring myself to care. I turn back towards the figure in the sun.

"Sasuke…" I whisper. He looks right into my eyes but they hold no emotion of love, desire, friendship or even recognition. There is nothing in those black eyes. Its not long before I look away. Tears stream down my face.

"I don't have time for this," Sasuke says emotionlessly before re-adjusting Naruto so he was slung over his shoulder. He raises his hand way above his head but before he can complete his unfamiliar ninjutsu a hand grabs his wrist.

The next few minutes pass in a blur. The next thing I know is I am looking at Sasuke's face being consumed in fire.

Sasuke is gone.

And so is Naruto.

* * *

How's that for a fast update? I really don't like Sakura if you hadn't noticed. I just can't stand her. She's gross and pathetic. She doesn't deserve Sasuke or Naruto.

Sorry to all those Sakura lovers out there.

I know this chapter is crap but it's just a filler chapter.


	3. Waking Up

I'm sorry this took so long. Its been completed for awhile now but things came up and didn't have the tme to upload it. Sorry.

Just so you guys know, a filler chapter is a chapter where it isn't really needed but you put it in for the sake of it basically you know it's a filler chapter cause you could skip it and it wouldn't affect the plot whatsoever.

This isn't a filler chapter, don't skip it.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**In The Darkness**

**Chapter 3:**

**Waking Up**

* * *

Naruto woke with a groan shifting uncomfortably on the surface of what was obviously a bed. Thinking he was at home in his apartment Naruto yawned and moved to rub his eyes only to realise that his hands were bonded to the head of the bed by a chakra enforced rope. Snapping his eyes open Naruto panicked as he realised that not only were his hands bonded to a bed in god-knows-where but he was also blindfolded leaving him feeling completely vulnerable (not that he'd ever admit it).

Twisting his torso around he tried to manoeuvre his way out of his bondage and take charge of his potentially fatal situation. Grunting in frustration he slackened against the bed. He was in the process of thinking a way out of his situation when a dark but familiar chuckle reached Naruto's ears. Steady footsteps approached the bed causing Naruto's heart to skip a beat in fear.

The mystery man stopped beside the bed and a deep voice cut through the air,

"Dobe."

_Of course! How could I be so stupid! I remember now, Sasuke drugged me._ Naruto thought his anger boiled over and he lashed out at Sasuke.

"You _teme_! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto grit out angrily kicking out blindly for Sasuke's body. The kick never connected but a painful backhanded slap lashed across Naruto's cheek causing his head to snap to the side. Growling Naruto hissed as a cold hand pushed its fingers into the red, throbbing skin.

"You can't do this. Let me go, asshole!" Naruto yelled, thrashing around and continuing to shout a colourful string of words until a hand clamped down hard over his mouth.

The bed dipped suddenly under Sasuke's weight, effectively causing Naruto to stop in his struggles in slight hesitation out of fear before he started struggling harder against the bonds. With a sigh and a sadistic smile Sasuke placed his hand high up on Naruto's thigh spreading out his fingers causing the blonde to stiffen.

"There are worse things I could do." Sasuke stated in a smooth voice. Naruto shuddered, he could feel the cruel smirk that curled along Sasuke's pale features.

Sasuke patted his leg teasingly,

"Good boy."

Standing from the bed, Sasuke walked towards the door that was located in the far end of the dank and bare room. Naruto couldn't help but feel both disappointment and relieved at the sound of Sasuke's retreating footsteps. He listened as Sasuke opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind him with a soft click. As soon as Sasuke left, Naruto let the fear that he refused to show to Sasuke consume his mind and a single tear of fear and desperation soaked into the material of his blindfold.

_IN KONOHA_

Team Kakashi **(A/N: minus one; which is obviously Naruto) **staggered through the Konoha gates with grim expressions and sore limbs. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had multiple cuts that littered her arms and legs but nothing serious, just scratches. Her clothes were torn in places and there were twigs in her hair and dirt on her face. Her eyes drooping in exhaustion.

Sai had cuts that were sure to scar on his belly and arms from the flying debris of the explosion but, mentally, he was much better off than Sakura. He was tired but tried to cover it with a fake smile. Yamato was the best off by far, other than his chakra being dangerously low from using it to try to stop Kyuubi escaping **(A/N: you know where Naruto fights Orochimaru using Kyuubi?) **Yamato escaped mostly unscathed from the highly classed mission.

All of the team members held a small feeling of shame and disappointment from losing a friend and team-mate via capture by the 'enemy'. Tsunade was not going to be very happy. Walking through the village earning look of curiosity from ninja's and civilians alike they made their way towards the Hokage tower in order to give their mission report and to break the bad news to the village protector; Tsunade, the Gondaime, who was famously known and feared for her short temper and powerfully packed punches.

Once the defeated team made it to the tower they walked briskly up the steps and into the corridor that lead to the hokage's office. They subconsciously walked slower as they neared the Hokage's office door fearing the wrath of Tsunade. Stopping in front of the green wood Yamato took a deep breath before knocking on the door and pushing it open revealing a blonde woman passed out with her head resting on a large pile of uncompleted documents on her desk with a bottle of empty sake in one hand and pen in the other.

Yamato cleared his throat effectively waking Tsunade from her alcohol induced slumber. Startled, amber eyes shot open and the current hokage sat up before taking in the ninjas standing in front of her with a frown. Rubbing her eyes she put down the bottle of sake before growling in annoyance at being woken. Sighing she studied the ninjas occupying her office before noticing something that caused the worry lines to appear on her forehead.

"Where's Naruto?" She queried her voice groggy due alcohol and sleep. Sakura fidgeted guiltily as Tsunade's piercing amber gaze rested on her before moving to Yamato's professional but sorrowful expression before finally landing on Sai's empty expression.

"Well? Where is he?"

"He was taken by Sasuke at Orochimaru's lair we didn't have the time or the strength to retrieve him. We feel regret towards our actions and take full responsibility for any difficulties this may cause." Captain Yamato reported in his official voice before bowing his head respectfully and leaving the room with a sympathetic glance at the Hokage.

Tsunade bowed her head, effectively shielding her face from the young ninja's occupying her office. She didn't look up for several minutes and showed no signs in doing so. Her shoulders were shaking in anger or sadness the ninja's for hire were unsure. Feeling uncomfortable Sakura shifted around on her feet before turning and leaving the office a fast pace. Sai quickly followed after casting a glance of curiosity at the hokage's behaviour over his shoulder. The door clicked shut behind them.

After the ninja's had left Tsunade allowed herself to break down in tears that were mixed with anger and sorrow. Growling softly she banged her hands loudly on the desk. Roaring in anger for Shizune. Once Shizune came stumbling into the room Tsunade ordered that she summon Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru and the Hyuuga cousins, Hinata and Neji.

She had a special retrieval mission for them.

* * *

Yes I know, this chapters weak but I'm just not a very good writer!

Hey it'd be really cool if someone beta'd this story and its future chaps.

**IF YOUR INTERESTED IN BECOMING A BETA READER FOR MY STORY PLEASE TELL ME! **

Thanks for the read. Review please. XD


	4. Human

Sorry for the long wait but I find myself lacking inspiration for this story.

I realise that I made a mistake in the last chapter at the end when Tsunade asked for all those people to come. Kakashi is supposed to be recovering in hospital but just for this fic we are going to ignore that.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

**In The Darkness**

**Chapter 4:**

**Human.**

* * *

Naruto thought he was about to die from embarrassment. After a few hours alone in that room Sasuke had come back taken off his chakra arm restraints (only to replace them with some sort of special bracelet that weighed, what felt like, a tonne) so he could eat the food that had been prepared for him (it would have been a lot easier to eat if Sasuke had taken off his blindfold, the bastard). Now, he was standing completely naked in the large cold bathroom that was located on the opposite side of the hall to the bedroom he had been previously residing in trying the best he could to cover his manly bits while Sasuke ran the bath without a word.

While it was running Naruto thought about his rather unfortunate situation. This wasn't what he had planned. Sasuke is so different to the Sasuke he knew. This Sasuke doesn't even have facial muscles while the old Sasuke always smirked or scowled. This Sasuke hardly seemed human anymore.

Once the bath was set Sasuke gestured for him to get in. Reluctantly, Naruto stepped into the boiling hot water. His face was bright red with embarrassment but it could have been worse, at least Sasuke had taken the blindfold off. Surprisingly, Naruto started to relax once his body was fully emerged under the water. The bath was a common wash house bath that had cold and smooth walls. It was shallow enough for Naruto to kneel in without his head going under the water and was long enough for him to lie down in and stretch his arms and legs out. Sighing, Naruto splashed water on his face fully intending to make the most out of this while he could. Naruto turned around at the sound of rustling clothes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU _THINK _YOU'RE DOING?" Naruto screeched and averted his eyes as Sasuke removed the last of his clothing. Sasuke looked up and blinked slowly,

"I _think _I'm having a bath."

Naruto felt the tops of his ears go red. What a condescending prick! He looked back at Sasuke determined to give him a piece of his mind only to find he was no longer there.

"Looking for me?" A smooth, deep voice resounded from close behind him. Naruto turned slowly to face the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired man smirked at the look Naruto gave him and slowly moved forward.

"Don't come any closer, teme!" Naruto yelled, backing up against the vast walls of the bath and kicking out with his feet in warning.

Sasuke faltered. Naruto felt momentarily relieved until those deep, dark eyes turned angry. Sasuke moved forward quickly putting his face up close to Naruto's and hissing.

"You are in no position to give me orders, Naruto." Naruto shuddered at the sound of Sasuke's deep angry voice. He pushed himself as far as he could into the wall, bracing his hands on Sasuke's chest to keep him from coming any closer.

Sasuke grabbed the hands from his chest and turned Naruto around so fast it made him a little dizzy. Sasuke pushed his entire body against the length of Naruto's. Taking Naruto's hands in his he pinned them to the side of the bath in front of him using one hand to keep them there.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke took his free hand and rubbed it along his side. Sasuke brutally grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled on the blonde strands forcing Naruto's head back.

"Didn't I tell you not to give me orders?" Sasuke hissed into his ear. The raven-haired adolescent bent his head down and bit hard onto the tan neck displayed to him.

Sasuke's dark voice vibrated against his neck, "I think you need a little reminder of who's in charge here."

KONOHA

The Hokage was not someone you messed with and that Uchiha brat had stolen one of her precious people. There was no way he going to get away with it. Scanning the occupants of her office Tsunade debriefed the entire squad quickly, ignoring the looks of outrage and shock that followed her words.

"I need this to be done quickly! I want Naruto back here in Konoha. As for Sasuke, I don't really care. I'd say kill him on sight but I have a feeling that would be unforgivable to a certain blonde ninja." Tsunade said, a sigh soon following her words.

"Okay, you have two days to pack and move out."

A chorus of affirmatives followed her words.

* * *

Okay, warning time! There will be a lime in the next chapter. Sorry the chapter is so short and the wait was so long. Enjoy.


End file.
